Welcome
by Fallen Angel19
Summary: Before Birthday, Cordelia's visions damage her brain. She is dying. Angel gives her enternal life. But how does everyone cope with demon Cordelia and Angel in love with her even more when she becomes a demon. What happens next in their relationship?
1. The News

Welcome

Chapter 1

It was after daybreak in Los Angeles. In the Hyperion Hotel, Cordelia's fingers danced across the keys. Nearby, Fred coddled Connor and fed him a bottle of warm milk. Wesley Price and Charles Gunn checked the streets for clues. There were no clues to search for, yet they felt obligated to still roam the city just in case Cordelia received a vision.

As Fred pampered and spoiled Connor, she heard a loud thud against the desk and then the floor. She scurried over and almost dropped the baby at the sight of Cordelia. Her body was spread out over the floor. 

Fred rushed upstairs. When she came to Angel's door, her fist hammered on it. "Angel," she screamed, "Cordy passed out. Come quick!" 

In less than a minute, the door burst open. Angel, who was still buttoning his shirt, followed Fred to where Cordelia was lying.

Angel grabbed Cordelia and carried her to his bed. Fred, who still had little Connor in her arms, put him in the cradle adjacent to the bed. "Fred," he ordered, "Go to Cordy's house. There may be something there to explain why she passed out." 

Fred gives a slight nod and scrambles downstairs. Noticing a bottle that fell out of Cordelia's purse, she fumbled her glasses on and read it aloud. "Seltrax." She lifts her head up is utter shock and retreated back to Angel's hotel room. 

She burst through the door while screaming, "Angel! Angel!" 

He turns to her. "What is it?"

Fred's eyes go on Cordy. "Any change?"

Angel's face became very solemn as he shook his head.

She handed the bottle to Angel. "I found this in Cordy's bag."

"Seltrax?"

"It's a pill to help with neurological things. I think it might be from the visions." With her eyes drifting back on the bottle, she said, "I'll go call her doctor. Maybe she took some CAT scans or something." Fred heads for the phone.

When she left, Angel sat at the edge of the bed. He grasps her hand lightly and began to stroke his face with it. "Cordy, if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do." 

The Host, Loren, strolled into the room holding a glass. _"It's probably a sea breeze," thought Angel._

"What's going on here?" 

As words were about to make their way out of Angel's mouth, Fred walked in while wearing her thick framed glasses. She was holding a folder.

"What's that?", continued Loren.

"A folder filled with the results of Cordy's CAT scans. Look, you see this," she says while pointing to the colors on the chart. "Oh no."

Angel looks up from the x-rays. "'Oh no'. What do you mean 'oh no'?"

Fred slid her glasses off her face and murmured, "There is a wide spread of neurological damage."

"Translation?"

"Cordelia is going to…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "She is going to…"


	2. Becoming

Chapter 2

Angel's anger grew to magnanimous proportions. He grabbed the nearby nightstand and threw it into an adjacent wall. "No! She won't. There has got to be a way. There just has to be." His eyes roam to Cordelia's motionless body.

Fred strolled over to Angel's side. Turning to Lorne, she asked, "Can you excuse us?"

"Sure. I'll give you two some time to think. Besides, I have to meet a contractor about getting my club back together." Lorne snatched his drink and sauntered out the door.

"There is a way, Angel."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Change her."

Angel rotates his head in mere tenths of a second. "What?! That is not an option."

"Do you want her to die?"

"She is not going to die."

"Only if you give her what she needs. Don't you see that! This is our only option."

Angel races to Cordelia's side. "Fred, are you sure about this?"

"There is no other way. Like I said, it's the only option. She must have a few hours left. Please, do something." 

Just then, Angel's face twisted and contorted into his demonic form. He seized Cordelia's neck in his hand. Bringing her neck towards his mouth, Angel began to intake her sweet warm blood. He tried carefully not to finish her. Angel pulled away and bit his wrist. He leaned her head back as his blood dripped into her mouth. Angel fed Cordelia enough blood so that she will be a strong vampire. Fred just sat there in a nearby chair watching this whole experience in awe. He pulled away completely and sat at the edge of the bed.

Fred stood up and staggered over to Angel. "Is she…"

His face changes back to normal. Angel searched through his drawers and found a bandage to wrap around his slit wrist. "She should wake up sometime soon. But when it is near that time, you should not be in the room."

Fred was offended about the fact that she could not witness Cordelia awake when she is turned. "And why not?"

"Because once she is turned, Cordy will be hungry. I don't want her to eat you. Oh, don't forget to take Connor with you."

"Well, I'm glad you don't want her to eat me." Suddenly, Cordelia twitched slightly. As she heads for the door, she places Connor back in her arms. Fred muttered, "I'll leave now. I'll leave a packet of blood outside your room." The door lightly slammed.

"What is that, like a complementary chocolate on your pillow."

Angel turned to Cordelia. _"She looks beautiful", thought Angel. _Angel always did love Cordy, but now, they actually have a chance as a couple. Or as close to couple they could be being two vampires.


	3. Attempt

Chapter 3

"Cordelia, how do you feel?", Angel asked with concern in his voice. 

As he opened the door to find two packets of O negative on the bottom of the doorframe. He retrieved them and handed one to Cordy.

"Angel, why are you giving me this?"

"Cordy, you have to drink this." 

Cordelia sits up on the bed and tears open the packet. After one sip, she spit the red liquid out of her mouth. "Why is it so cold?"

"It's pig's blood." Using his super senses, he heard the door open and Wesley and Gunn walk in. "Oh no." 

"What?", replied Cordelia.

Angel rushed downstairs. Without him knowing, Cordy followed. "Hey guys, what's new?"

"Well," began Wesley in his British accent, "Nothing our sources are aware of."

Gunn dropped a small duffle he had been holding. "Where's Cordy?"

"I'm right here.", Cordelia proclaimed.

Angel skittered over to his childe's side. He whispered, "I told you to stay in the room."

"Angel, I need something to quench my thirst." Cordy looks over towards Wesley in a seductive way. She starts to walk in his direction, but Angel blocked her. 

Angel declared, "Don't you have somewhere to be." 

Cordelia was about to tell Angel off, but with her luck, Charles Gunn asked, "Yo Angel, can I talk to you about some weapons I had in mind usin'?"

Angel glared at Cordy. "Sure." He moved close to Cordelia and muttered, "Don't you dare do what I think you are going to do." The vampire and one of his friends went into the office. Even against his own will, Angel left Cordelia in the same room with two humans.

Cordelia advanced closer to the mortals. Aware of Cordy's new outlook on life, Fred tried to stay as far from her as possible without making Wesley suspicious.

"Hey, Wes.", charmed Cordelia.

Wesley Price already was sitting at a desk chair overlooking ancient texts. No one in the office knew why, but they should be used to Wes reading ancient texts and manuscripts by now. "Oh, hello Cordelia. What did you and Fred do while Gunn and I paraded the streets?"

Cordelia began, "I had a wonderful time, I…"

"We made a cake.", interrupted Fred.

Wesley made a questioning face that he normally used when interrogating for cases. "What kind of cake?"

Cordelia finally is less than a foot away. She began to stroke his face. With a swift thrust of her arm, Wesley's glasses were flung off his face onto the far end of the desk. He goes to rise from his seat, but cannot since Cordy aggressively threw him back down on his seat. "C'mon, let's go somewhere private." Cordelia bites his ear playfully.

Wesley didn't know what was going on. He shoves her off. "Cordelia, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry.", she replies. She stares at Wes and licks her lips.

His forehead wrinkles with curiosity. "For what?"

Cordelia's face transformed for the first time into her new demonic one. "You." 


End file.
